When He Calls
by The Gone Angel
Summary: When Dan gets in contact with Ian without telling Amy, she's furious that he lied...But now since Ian shows up all the sudden, things start to go crazy. (For Leah Sora-Parker's Oddest Couples Contest) (You're left to imagine. Sorry. :P)


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**This fic kinda ties off after Pick Up Lines in one part, because Dan will use pick-up lines on Ian in texting. XDDD**

* * *

**DAN**

Dan sighed as his phone beeped once again from that locked box he could not get into, since Amy pocketed the key somewhere he didn't know in the mansion. She ganged up on him with Fiske and Nellie on her side, taking away his phone rights for a week.

Today was his last day of suffering. He'd finally have his ninja iPhone back by tomorrow! The whole reason they took away his phone was because they saw his contacts. You'd probably be wondering _why _those contacts must be _that _bad. It was because one of those contacts was Ian Kabra, somebody nobody _but _him has as a recent contact. He never told anyone that Ian called him.

It was something only _they _needed to know.

Obviously, they were pissed he had contact with the Lucian branch leader when nobody else did while he was still in a depression. Dan preferred this Ian better- the Ian with not as much rudeness, the Ian who actually decided to watch a marathon of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with him on Skype, the Ian who he could _still _have fun arguments with.

He still remembered the day he called Ian.

* * *

_"...Hello, this is Ian Kabra. What do I need to help you with?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Cut the crap, Ian. You went into hiding all the sudden! And you finally answer when _I _called you."_

_"Why did you call anyway? You hate me."_

_"I don't necessary _hate _you, I just extremely dislike you, Cobra."_

_"Tell me why the hell you called, Dan."_

_"Amy forced me too. She said I was the only hope of getting you as a contact."_

_"...I should have known. Should I be disconnecting the call right now?"_

_"I'd advise not to, snake."_

_"You want to transfer this call to pinpoint exactly where my location is, correct?"_

_"..."_

_"HA! I knew it, Dan. You're no Lucian."_

_"You aren't either right now. Get back into the world!"_

_"You don't understand."  
_

_"I fully understand. You're being a baby right now. Man up."_

_"I doubt it. My whole family is gone...you still have family. Fiske, Nellie, the others...I'm _alone, _Dan."_

_"We'd help you, Ian, if you let us!"_

_"It's out of pity, not friendship."_

_"You've tried to kill us. Of _course _it's not friendship! It's family, Ian."_

_"Do normal families even try to kill each other?"_

_"...Probably. Only over the television and the last bit of potato chips."_

_"...hahaha."_

_"...Are you LAUGHING?"_

_"Yes, have a problem?"_

_"Totally. You laughed at one of my jokes!"_

_"It _was _stupid."_

_"Way to help my self-esteem."_

_"It's too big for your brain."_

_"_HEY!_"_

_"Anyway, bye, Dan. You better not tell them where I am."_

_"I don't even _know _where you are!"_

_"If you'd actually THINK, you'd know a few places."_

_"...Bye, Cobra."_

_"...Ta-ta, Ninja Apprentice."_

_"I'M NOT AN APPRENTICE! I AM YOUR MASTER!"_

Bleep.

_"**This call has ended.**"_

* * *

After that call, Dan tried calling four to yell at him that he was the true Ninja Master, but gave up when Ian never answered. He actually _liked _talking to Ian. Amy was busy with Jake, and Atticus was practically shoving work up his butt to get away from the world, the once innocent world.

Dan needed a friend. And he wouldn't stop calling Ian until he got a new one.

That reminded him of when Ian texted him two days after the call.

* * *

**_YOU'VE GOT ONE TEXT MESSAGE from... _Ian Raja Kabra**

Dan gaped at his iPhone in surprise. Ian would never text him, much less do _anything _first.

_ "Hello, Dan. Are you up? Time-zones, you know."_

_"It's 12AM, u fool. What do u want?"_

_"Well, sorry. I didn't know you needed your beauty sleep, Ninja Apprentice. Aren't you supposed to be training?"_

_"At night? WHAT KIND OF FOOL DO U TAKE ME 4, IAN?!"_

_"A big one."_

_"JERK."_

_"You need to learn how to spell 'you', Dan. Do I need to walk you through it?"_

_"You can walk back HOME."_

_"I didn't know home was at your mansion."_

_"It is until u get out of ur mental state."_

_"You're acting like you're my wife."_

_"Way 2 go, make everything awkward."_

_";)"_

_"..."_

_"What?"_

_"Did u just use the WINKY FACE at me, Ian?!"_

_"No."  
_

_"Yes, u did. I have proof. ";)"_

_"Don't wink at me, peasant."_

_"UR THE PEASANT! AND I JUST COPIED WHAT U DID!"_

_"It's a matter of opinion, Dan."_

_"Well, my opinion is that ur a jerk."_

_"Why, thank you."_

_"u sound like Alistair on drugs."_

_"You can't even _hear _me. We're texting."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"JK."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"ttyl"_

_"DAN, TELL ME WHAT THOSE MEAN."_

_"*face-palm* U IDIOT. I SWEAR TO GOD UR THE BIGGEST IDIOT OF ALL TIMES."_

_"...Okay then...Done with the rant?"_

_"ARGGHH."_

_"You're angry at me, aren't you?"_

_"I'm going 2 find u and kill u. DIE COBRA!"_

_"Just don't get blood on my face."_

_"Amy's coming! CRAP!"_

_"Does that mean anything?"_

_"YES, IT DOES! I TOLD HER AND EVERY1 I DIDN'T CONTACT U."_

_"I'm thankful you kept me in mind...love?"_

_"Oh no u don't. U can charm Amy with that but not me."_

_"She's with Jake now. I need to tease another Cahill."_

_"TAKE FISKE, NOT ME."_

_"..."_

_"JK."_

_"What does that MEAN?"_

_"SHUT UP. SHE'S OPENING THE DOOR."_

_"I'm going to spam you then. Gangnam Style...or is it Gayham Style?"_

_"...Idiot."_

_"Git."_

_"..."_

* * *

**That day...**

Amy grabbed his phone and scrolled through. "So, you said you didn't have contact with him!" she snarled, eyes glowing with fury. "You _lied."_

"You don't understand...!" Dan exclaimed, "He wants to be left alone. Respect his wishes."

"But you're not leaving him alone!" hissed Amy, "He needs to get back to his job."

"But he has nobody! No family to help him with that job," snapped Dan, "You do. You have me, Nellie, Fiske, and Jake!"

"He's being selfish!"

"I doubt that, Amy. You were, too. REMEMBER EVAN?!"

"...Leave Evan out of this," she said coldly.

"You cheated on him! And you broke Ian, too," protested Dan.

"Since when did he like me?"

"I know he did."

"And what's up with him _flirting _with you?"

"..." Dan's mouth gaped open. "STOP LOOKING AT THE TEXTS!"

"Did you _really _not know he was flirting? Honestly, look at South Korea."

"Forget it, Amy." Dan yanked his iPhone out of her grasp. "You don't understand. Ian's a friend."

Amy glared at the floor. "I'm telling Fiske and Nellie and the rest of them!" she yelled.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

She slammed the door, and Dan wiped a small tear from the side of his eye.

* * *

**..At dinner tonight...**

"I'm sorry for a few days ago," apologized Amy, "I was tired and stressed."

Dan looked up from his noodles. "Meaning what?" he mumbled.

"That I'm sorry...it's just that you should leave Ian to the adults, not..."

"You're a teenager too," replied Dan, glaring at her.

"I'm older."

"I understand Ian more."

"I know. It's simple. Selfish. Jerk."

"Is _not_."

"Obviously you've grown some feelings."

"He's my _friend, _Amy. Are you jealous of me that I got in contact with him before you?"

"..."

"That he only answers when it's me?"

"Dan, be quiet."

"You be quiet."

_Ring!_

The doorbell rung loudly throughout the mansion, leaving Amy stunned and Dan glaring at the door. "I'll get it," he said.

Dan walked towards the door, flinging it open.

There stood Ian Kabra.

* * *

**It's a two-shot, by the way.**

**So yeah. Enjooooy. :)**


End file.
